1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to devices and methods for holding workpieces during machining, welding and other industrial operations. More particularly, the invention is a cam lock clamp apparatus which firmly and releasibly holds a workpiece in a fixed position and which allows quick and easy clamping and releasing of workpieces.
2. Description of the Background Art
During machining, welding, assembly and other industrial operations it is often necessary to hold workpieces firmly in place. A variety of clamping devices and systems have been developed for holding different types of workpieces for different industrial operations. Previously used clamping devices and systems, however, have been subject to some important drawbacks. A particular problem with currently used clamping systems is that vibration from machining, welding or other industrial operations can cause the clamped workpiece to inadvertently shift position or become released from a clamp such that the workpiece and/or machining tools are damaged or destroyed. Even slight shifting of a work-piece during machining can result in a below-tolerance machined workpiece which will be rejected.
Another drawback with presently used clamping systems is that extensive tightening or loosening of numerous screws, and/or placement and removal of holding straps, must be carried out with respect to each workpiece. Such arrangements tend to be complex, involve numerous parts, and require an excessive amount of time to clamp and release each workpiece. Further, clamping systems which can exert substantial pressure on a workpiece tend to rapidly undergo wear at frictional surfaces and require frequent replacement. These problems and others add to the overall time and cost of carrying out various industrial operations on workpieces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clamp apparatus which firmly secures or locks workpieces in places, which prevents workpieces from undergoing unwanted movement or release during industrial operations, which provides for quick and easy clamping and release of workpieces, and which is simple and inexpensive to install, use, and maintain. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.